Optical cable connectors are configured to engage a complementary receptacle connector, such as a complementary optical cable connector, or a board connector. For a smooth and reliable transfer of light signals from the fiber ends to light conductors of the complementary connector the connector should position and fixate the terminal fiber ends accurately when the connecter is connected to a complementary connector. Latch mechanisms can be used to secure contact between two complementary connectors. Generally, such latch mechanisms are designed as releasable systems.
The signal transfer between the contacts of the connectors can be negatively affected by electromagnetic interference. This is also the case for optical connectors. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector with improved shielding against electromagnetic interference.